


A little surprise

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6148243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>트친분의 리퀘로 쓰게된 로코아닌 로코물입니다.<br/>맷이 자신의 과거를 숨기고 전애인인 헉스와 다시 한 번 사귀게 된다면? 이라는 가정하에서 썼습니다 :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	A little surprise

**Author's Note:**

> 트친분의 리퀘로 쓰게된 로코아닌 로코물입니다.  
> 맷이 자신의 과거를 숨기고 전애인인 헉스와 다시 한 번 사귀게 된다면? 이라는 가정하에서 썼습니다 :)

“이게 다 뭐야?” 헉스는 멍한 표정으로 노트북 위에 떠오른 것을 바라보며 멍청한 소리를 했다. 고개를 돌려 맷을 바라보자 맷의 얼굴은 그가 들고 있는 새하얀 종이만큼이나 하얗게 질려있었다.

“나 도저히 더는 거짓말 못하겠어서 너한테 말하는 거야. 넌 기억도 못 할지 모르겠지만 우리 대학교 다닐 때 사귀었었어.”

기억을 못 할 리가 없었다. 그만큼 카일로와의 만남은 강렬했었다. 아직 사춘기가 조금 덜 지났구나 싶을 정도로 오글거리는 말들을 가끔 하긴 했지만, 기본적으로 카일로는 괜찮은 사람이었다. 약속시간에 단 한 번도 늦지 않았고 헉스에게 피해를 주지도 않았다. 가끔 시끄러운 노래를 틀어놓고 우울한 분위기를 연출하긴 했지만, 사귈 때는 그것도 나름 귀여워 보였었는데……. 하지만 그 ‘카일로 렌’이랑 눈앞의 맷이 동일인물이란 사실은 꽤 놀라웠다. 헉스가 몇 분간 얼간이처럼 입을 헤 벌리고 아무것도 하지 못 할 정도로. 헉스는 눈앞의 맷을 한 번 바라보고 스크린 위의 카일로를 한 번 바라보고 다시 한 번 맷을 바라봤다. 정말 이 둘이 동일인물이라고?

“잠깐만. 잠깐만. 너 그때 분명 ‘달콤한 것은 날 비참하게 만들어.’ 뭐 이런 웃긴 말 하면서 커피도 블랙만 마시고 초콜렛같은건 입에도 대지 않았잖아. 근데 지금 카라멜이랑 초콜렛을 입에 달고 사는 네가 그 카일로였다고?? 그리고 너 그때 머리 어두웠잖아!! 네 머리는 금발이라고!! 심지어 염색도 아닌데. 맙소사!”

“아 씨발 그걸 아직도 기억하고있냐. 그딴 건 왜 기억해. 아니 그딴 말을 듣고 나랑 계속 사귄 저의가 뭐야???? 남의 입으로 내가 했던 말을 들으려니 두배는 끔찍하다.” 맷이 관자놀이를 꾹꾹 누르며 주머니를 뒤져 담배를 꺼냈다.

“그 거야 그땐 나도 어렸으니…잠깐, 너 담배도 피워?!” 맷은 이제 헉스의 두 눈알이 굴러나오진 않을까 걱정을 해야 했고 혹시라도 진짜로 눈알이 굴러떨어진다면 못마땅한 표정으로 그들을 바라보던 웨이트리스가 콱 밟일아버리기 전에 줍겠다는 생각을 했다. 맷이 그러거나 말거나 헉스는 믿을 수 없다는 눈치로 다시 한 번 스크린 위의 카일로와 눈앞의 맷을 비교했다. 맷이 신경질적으로 노트북을 탁 소리 나게 덮어버렸다.

“내가 거짓말할 이유가 없잖아.”  
“그렇다고 이걸 숨길 이유도 없었잖아. 맙소사. 왜 처음에 말 안 했어? 이건 말도 안 돼.”  
“야. 인간적으로 일년 넘게 만난, 그것도 애인이고 같이 살뻔했던 사람을 잊어버리는건 말이 되고? 대부분의 사람들은 전애인 만나면 바로 알아차리던데 넌 어떻게….”

헉스가 떨떠름한 표정으로 고개를 끄덕이다가 이내 복잡한 표정을 지었다. 지금 카일로, 아니 맷이 했던 말들은 놀라움을 넘어서 경악스럽기까지 했다. 물론 일부러 자신을 속인 게 아니라 화가 난다거나 비참한 기분이 들지는 않았지만 그래도 그럴 수도 있지 하고 쿨하게 넘어가기엔 너무나 큰 일이었다. 애초에 헉스를 그다지 좋게 생각하지 않던 맷을 따라다니며 데이트신청을 했던 것도 자신이었고 사귀자고 말한 것도 자신이었고 같이 살자고 말한 것도 자신이었다. 맷이 같이 살기 전에 네가 꼭 알아야 할게 있다고 자신에게 비장한 표정으로 말할 때까지만 해도 헉스는 그게 얼마나 큰일일까 싶었다.

“머리 아파.”

헉스가 맷의 어깨에 고개를 파묻었다. 맷은 헉스의 정수리를 가만히 내려다보다가 한숨을 쉬었다. 구남친이 다가와서 치근댈댈때의 기분이란-그것도 자신이 누군지 모르는 상태로- 최악이었다. 하지만 그것은 맷이 헉스를 나쁘게 생각했기 때문은 아니었다. 맷은 헉스와 그다지 나쁘게 헤어진 것도 아니었기 때문에 종종 그에게서 다시 연락이 온다면 나쁠 것 같지 않다고 생각하곤 했었다. 사귈 때에도 엄청나게 좋아하고 있었고. 그렇게 생각하던 사람이 아예 자신을 알아보지도 못하다니. 맷은 그때 어이없음을 넘어서서 비참함까지 느꼈었다.

맷에게 있어서 헉스는 보이는 것과 다르게 다양한 취향을 존중해주는 배려심 깊은 남자친구였고 좋은 사람이었고 기억에 남을만한 사람이었다. 그런 사람에게 있어서 자신의 존재가 아무것도 아니었다는 사실을 간접적으로나마 알게 되었을 때의 기분이란 말 그대로 끔찍했었다. 그 때문에 맷은 일부러 헉스의 친절을 모른 체했지만, 결국에는 그를 받아들이고 말았다.

하지만 헉스를 받아주는 것보다 더 큰 문제가 있었다. 맷은 자신이 카일로였다는 것을 헉스가 먼저 알아채 주길 바랬지만 대학교 때부터 눈치 없기로 유명했던 그에겐 무리였다. 괜스레 다스베이더에 대한 이야기를 꺼내고 학부 때 좋아했었던 락밴드에 대한 이야기를 꺼내고 차마 입에 담을 수 없었던 창피한 말들도 여러 번 꺼냈지만 헉스는 전혀 알아차리지 못했었다. 그랬기 때문에 맷은 하루에 수십 번도 더 자신이 말할까 고민했었지만 결국은 자존심 때문에 말하지 못했었다.

어차피 금방 헤어질지도 모르는 일이고 굳이 말해서 잘되어가고 있는 관계에 재를 뿌릴 필요는 없다고 생각했었다. 하지만 그 관계는 맷의 예상보다 더더욱 잘 굴러가서 결국에는 헉스가 맷에게 동거를 제안하기에 이르렀다.

전혀 예상하지 못한 결과에 맷은 무거운 망치로 뒤통수를 한대 얻어맞은 기분이 들었다. 예전에도 똑같았다. 둘 다 학생이긴 했지만, 나름대로 돈을 벌고 있었던 터라 헉스는 카일로에게 동거를 제안했었다. 카일로는 별다른 생각 없이 동거를 수락했다. 둘은 젊었고 아직 여러 가지를 시도해 볼 수 있는 나이였다.

하지만 그가 헉스의 집으로 이사하기 직전 갑작스레 찾아온 심경의 변화로 학교를 떠나게 되었었다. 헉스는 깊은 유감을 표했었고 카일로도 아쉬워했지만, 결국은 거기까지였다. 두 사람은 서로에게 있어서 연인이긴 했지만, 운명의 상대는 아니었던모양이라고 생각하며 카일로는 학교를 떠났고 헉스와의 연락은 그렇게 끊어졌었다. 하지만 운명의 장난인지 아니면 단순한 우연인지 둘은 다시 만나게 되었다.

“헉스, 이리 와봐. 인사해. 우리 팀에 새로 들어온 엔지니어야.” 일주일을 꼬박 밤새운 헉스는 자신의 동료가 뭐라고 하는지 인지하지 못 할 정도로 정신이 나가 있는 상태였다. 불어오는 공기청정기의 바고람에도 금방이라도 눈물을 흘릴 정도로 빡빡한 안구를 가까스로 돌려 눈앞의 남자를 바라보고 헉스는 들고 있던 뜨거운 커피잔을 떨어뜨렸다. 잔 속의 커피가 튀어 파스마가 소리를 질러대며 욕설을 내뱉었지만 헉스는 그것을 신경 쓸 겨를이 없었다. 자신의 시선이 불편하다는 듯 머리를 긁적이고 있는 눈앞의 이 금발은 헉스가 평소에 찐따같다고 질색을 했던 잠자리 안경까지 아름다워 보이게 만들 정도로 그의 취향이었다. 이젠 악을 써대고 있는 파스마를 무시하고 헉스는 사람 좋은 미소를 지으며 눈앞의 남자에게 악수를 청했다. 남자가 껄끄러운 표정으로 파스마의 눈치를 보며 헉스의 손을 마주잡았을대 헉스는 시선을 내려 남자의 이름을 확인했다.

“저희 연구소에 온 걸 환영해요, 맷. 이름 멋진데요.” 멋지긴 개뿔. 흔해빠진 이름이라고 생각했지만, 헉스는 남자의 이름이 맷이 아닌 병신이었어도 좋았을 거라고 생각하며 맷의 살짝 벌려진 입술을 바라봤다. 파스마는 이제 부들부들 떨고 있었다.

“이…미친놈, 나는 보이지도 않냐??” 파스마는 맷에게 완전히 푹 빠진 헉스를 향해 가운뎃 손가락을 내밀었지만 헉스는 웃으면서 그녀의 손가락을 살살 접어주었다.

“맷이라고 했죠. 어디서 왔어요? 여기선 못 보던하 얼굴인데.” 학부부터 박사학위까지 이곳에서 끝마친 헉스는 단언컨데 맷과 같은, 아니 비슷한 사람은 단 한 번도 본적이 없었다. 맷이 기가 찬다는 얼굴로 코웃음을 쳤지만 헉스는 미소를 흐트러트리지 않았다. 맷은 아무런 대답도 하지 않고 침묵을 유지했고 결국 헉스는 화가 잔뜩 난 파스마에게 정강이를 차여 연구실 바깥으로 끌려나가야 했다. 하지만 그는 포기하지 않았다. 다음 날도 그리고 그 다음 날도 헉스는 항상 맷의 연구실 주변에서 얼쩡거리다 우연을 가장하며 즐거운 표정으로 아침 인사를 건넸고 점심에도 인사를 건넸고 퇴근하기 직전에도 인사를 건넸다. 끈질기고 끔찍한 새끼라며 파스마가 치를 떨었지만 헉스는 그만큼 맷이 마음에 들었다.

마침내 맷은 질린다는 표정으로 헉스의 데이트 신청을 받아들였다. 헉스는 그날엔 정말 자신에게 찾아온 처음이자 마지막-이 될지도 모르는- 기회를 날려버리지 않기 위해 만반의 준비를 했다. 일에 치여 제대로 된 연애를 해본 지가 100년은 더 넘은 것 같았지만 헉스는 나름대로 자신이 있었다. 하지만 그가 아무리 여러 가지 상황을 가정했다 하더라도 첫 데이트에 섹스를 하게 될 거라곤 예상하지 못했었다.

“뭐가, 그렇게 급한데?”

부족한 숨을 몰아쉬며 헉스가 맷에게 말했다. 맷은 대답하지 않고 헉스를 관찰하는듯한 시선으로 바라봤다. 그의 눈길에 헉스는 반쯤 서버린 자신의 것을 느끼며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 맷은 천천히 손을 내려 발기한 헉스의 것을 위 아래로 쓰다듬었다. 헉스는 눈을 감고 맷의 손길을 느끼며 허리를 떨었다. 헉스는 거친 한숨을 내쉬며 맷의 엉덩이를 우악스럽게 틀어쥐었다. 지금 당장이라도 자신의 것을 이 남자의 안에 쑤셔 박고 싶었다. 남자의 커다란 손은 상상 이상으로 커다란 자극이었다. 이상형이기도 했고 힘들게 얻은 기회인 만큼 급해 보이고 싶지 않아서 천천히 진도를 빼자고 생각했었지만, 상대방이 적극적으로 나온다면 굳이 뺄 이유는 없었다. 헉스는 맷의 바지를 벗겨내고 그의 것을 입에 물었다. 맷이 긴장해서 몸을 굳히자 헉스는 낮게 웃으며 그의 것을 빨기 시작했다.

맷은 고개를 들어 헉스의 정수리를 바라보며 낮게 욕설을 내뱉었다. 몇 년이 지났지만, 여전히 욕나올정도로 좋았다. 그러고보니 헉스는 아직까지도 전혀 눈치채지 못한것 같았다. 식당에서도, 극장에서도 맷은 자신이 카일로였다는 것을 어필하려고 애썼지만 헉스는 그저 흐뭇한 표정으로 자신을 바라보기만 했었다. 목구멍에 가시가 걸린것 같은 찝찝한 기분에 지금이라도 예전에 사귀었던 사실을 밝힐까 했지만, 지금 헉스가 하고있는 행위가 허벅지가 덜덜 떨릴 정도로 좋았기 때문에 맷은 진실을 말하라고 하는 자신의 이성을 저 멀리로 밀어두고 본능을 따르기로 결심했다. 헉스가 맷의 허벅지를 길게 핥았다. 반쯤 벌려진 맷의 입에서 낮은 신음이 흘러나왔다. 그는 맷이 느끼는 부분을 찾아내 집요하게 그 부분을 핥아 올렸고 결국 맷은 그의 입안에 사정해버리고 말았다. 맷은 진실을 알고 있긴 하지만 만난 지 얼마 안 된 사이에 -아니 실제로는 아니지만- 그런 짓을 해버렸다는 것에 놀라 몸을 일으켰지만 헉스는 웃으며 아무렇지 않은 얼굴을 했다.

“맷, 혹시 지금 별로 하고 싶은 생각 없으면 나중으로 미뤄도 괜찮아.” 맷은 이미 잔뜩 성이 난 헉스의 것을 내려다보며 속으로 코웃음을 쳤다. 마음에도 없는 소리를 하며 점잔빼는 것은 예전이나 지금이나 똑같았다. 이미 머리속에서는 할 짓, 못 할 짓 다 끝냈을게 분명한데 매너있는척 하긴. 맷은 헉스에게 나가서 마실 것좀 사와 달라고 부탁해볼까 했지만, 지금은 그도 급했다.

“입발린 소리 하지 말고 이리 와.”

마지못해 끌려오는척 하던 헉스의 녹색눈이 언제 그랬냐는 듯 욕망으로 짙어졌다. 맷은 거칠어진 헉스의 숨소리를 들으며 눈을 감았다. 정말이지 하나도 변하지 않았다.

 

**

 

결과만 말하자면 미칠 듯이 좋았다. 맷은 멍한 표정으로 골아떨어진 헉스를 내려다보며 한숨을 내쉬었다. 항상 이게 문제였다. 말해야 했는데 섹스가 너무나 좋았다. 아마도 한 1년 동안은 말도 하지 못한 채 이 이상한 관계를 유지하게 될 게 뻔했다. 제대로 시작하지 않은 관계에선 항상 끝에 가서 수습할 수 없는 문제가 터진다는 사실을 다년간의 연애경험을 통해 뼈저리게 깨달은 맷이었지만 그렇다고 해서 잔잔한 호수에 일부러 돌을 던지고 싶지는 않았다. 맷은 밤새 다음 날 자신이 차이거나 둘 중 하나가 다른 도시로 떠나야하는 시나리오를 열심히 상상했다.

하지만 애석하게도 그런 일은 일어나지 않았다. 둘은 순조롭게 2년째 연애 중이었고 조만간 둘은 아파트를 구해서 동거하게 될 예정이었다. 그렇게 사귀고 있는 동안에도 헉스는 맷을 의심하지 않았다. 아니 오히려 맷이 자기 자신의 정체성에 대해서 심각하게 고민할 정도로 헉스는 전혀 눈치를 채지 못했다. 한 번 자보면 알아챌지도 모른다는 생각에 첫 데이트 때부터 격렬하게 들이댔지만 헉스는 전혀 눈치채지 못하고 히히덕거렸었다. 헉스는 보통때는 날카롭고 명석한 편이었지만 이상한데서 둔했다. 그렇게 시간이 흐르고 맷이 어쩌면 카일로라는 사람이 실재로 존재하는건지도 모른다고 생각할 때쯤 그는 자신의 노트북에서 예전에 헉스와 찍은 사진을 발견해냈고, 충격을 받은채로 그대로 헉스에게 달려가 자신이 카일로였음을 고백했다.

헉스는 여전히 멍한 얼굴로 천장의 무늬를 바라보고 있었다. 맷은 멍청한 표정을 지으며 노트북 위에 내려앉는 먼지들을 바라보고 있었다. 시끄러운 사람들 사이에서 둘에게만 불편한 침묵이 내려앉아 있었다.

“그래. 다시 한 번 정리해보자. 그러니까 넌 알고 있었으면서 나랑 2년 동안 또 사귄거지…?”  
“응.” “아 진짜 미치겠네…. 도대체 왜 그때 말 안 했어?”  
“미친놈아. 네가 못 알아본 게 잘못이라고는 죽어도 생각 안 하지?”  
“아니. 그래 내가 못 알아본 것도 잘못한 거긴 한데 나중에라도 말해줄 수 있었잖아.”  
“말해줬으면? 쿨하게 나랑 헤어지고 매일매일 직장에서 웃는 얼굴로 즐겁게 인사하고? 뭐 그런걸 바랬던 거야?”

헉스가 인상을 잔뜩 찌푸렸다. ‘이새끼 이거 또 이렇게 말꼬리 잡네. 여전하구만.’ 한 번 기억해내기 시작하자 예전의 기억들이 봇물 터지듯 한꺼번에 밀려들어 왔다. 둘이 싸울때면 카일로는 매번 ‘지금 그래서 내가 잘못했다는 거야?’ 라던가 ‘그래서 네 잘못은 하나도 없다는 거야?’ 같은 말을 해서 헉스를 피곤하게 만들었으며 헉스가 다스베이더에 대한 정보를 단 하나라도 틀리게 말하거나 쓸데없는-물론 지극히 헉스의 기준에서- 것들을 틀리게 말하면 카일로는 길길이 날뛰며 소리를 질러대곤 했었다. ‘넌 날 전혀 이해 못 해!!’ 라는 고함은 덤이었다. 하지만 헉스는 당시에 자신도 그 못지않은 챙피한 짓들을 잔뜩 했을거라고 생각했다. 둘 다 어렸고 제 2의 사춘기인 대학교 생활을 함께 겪어가고 있었으니까. 하지만 그럼에도 사귈 당시에 헉스는 카일로의 해괴한 취향들을 전부 다 이해하지는 못했었다. 특히 음악적 취향이 그랬다. 헉스는 정말이지 하루에도 수십 번씩 카일로의 아이팟을 뭉개버리고 싶은 욕망에서 벗어나기 위해 노력해야 했었다. 특히 e로 시작해서 s로 끝나는 여가수나 l로 시작해서 k로 끝나는 그룹은 아직까지도 치가 떨리게 싫었다.

“잘 들어봐. 믿기진 않겠지만 나는 너랑 다시 한 번 사랑에 빠졌어. 네가 과거에 누구였고 무슨 일을 했었든 간에 그것 때문에 너랑 헤어지고 싶지는 않아. 물론 네가 섭섭했다는 것도 이해해. 하지만 카일로,가 아니라 맷. 너에게 같이 살자고 했던 것은 그때도 진심이었고 지금도 마찬가지야.”

“넌 날 기억하지 못했잖아.”

“그렇다고 해서 네가 나에게 소중하지 않았다는 건 아니잖아. 난 예의상 마음에도 없는 소리를 하는 타입은 전혀 아니고- 이 부분에서 맷이 코웃음을 쳤다- 좋아하지도 않는 사람에게 같이 살자고 하는 사람은 더더욱 아니야. 네가 그렇게 학교를 떠나지만 않았더라도 우린 계속 사귀고 있었을지도 모른다고.”

“그래도 넌 날 기억 못 했어.”

“아 시발 그만해. 너도 나랑 자는 게 좋아서 일부러 모르는 척 하고 계속 만난거잖아. 내가 네가 무슨 생각 하는지 모를 것 같아? 지금도 나 약올리고 싶어서 계속 말꼬리 잡는 거잖아.”

“이거 봐. 이거 봐. 시발 뭐? 마음에 없는 소리를 못해? 웃기고 있네. 야 너야말로 계속해서 나랑 자고 싶으면 내가 알았다고 할 때까지 손이 발이 되도록 빌어야지!!!”

뒤에 서 있는 웨이트리스의 표정이 점점 험악하게 굳어가고 있었지만 맷과 헉스는 전혀 개의치 않은 채 언성을 높혔다. 이미 뚜껑이 열릴 대로 열려버린 둘은 경찰에 끌려가던 마취총을 맞고 쓰러지던 할 말은 해야겠다는 심정으로 언쟁을 계속했다. 카페 안의 손님들이 질렸다는 표정으로 싸우고 있는 건장한 체격의 두 남성을 바라보며 빠져나가자 그제서야 여기가 직장 근처라는 사실을 깨달은 것인지 헉스가 헛기침을 했다. 그때 딸랑하는 종소리가 울리고 험악한 얼굴의 파스마가 카페 안으로 들어왔다.

“둘 다 미쳤어??? 니네 둘이 병신이라고 아주 그냥 소문을 내지 그래?? 이 미친놈들. 케일러가 좋은 구경났다고 가보라고 할 때부터 너희 둘인 거 알아챘다!!” 파스마가 둘의 귀를 잡고 카페 밖으로 끌어냈다. 졸지에 귀를 잡힌 둘은 버둥거리며 파스마의 손길에서 벗어나려 했지만, 그녀는 단단히 마음을 다잡고 온 모양인지 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 파스마는 둘을 헉스의 아파트에 처박아놓고 나서야 만족한 모양인지 더러운 것을 털어내듯 손을 탈탈 털었다.

“자. 이제 허심탄회하게 이야기해봐. 대체 무슨 일이길래 카페에서, 그것도 회사 앞에서 그 난리를 피워댄 거야?” 파스마는 숨을 가다듬고 인자한 표정을 지으며 냉장고에서 탄산수를 한 병 꺼냈다. 그녀는 무엇이라도 들어줄 것 같은 얼굴을 하고서 웃으며 둘의 이야기를 들었다. 서로가 이야기하겠다며 소리를 질러대던 맷과 헉스때문에 알아들을 수 없는 긴 이야기를 묵묵히 듣던 파스마는 이야기가 끝나자마자 ‘미친 새끼들!’ 하고 소리 지르며 뒤도 돌아보지 않고 아파트를 뛰쳐나갔다.

 

**

 

 

“……야.” 한참의 침묵 뒤에 맷이 입을 열었다.  
“왜.”  
“이제 어떻게 할 거야.” 맷이 헉스의 눈치를 봤다. 뭐가 되었던 입을 다물고 있었던 자신에게도 어느 정도의 잘못은 있었다. 아니 어쩌면 애초부터 저 눈치 없는 병신에게 기대한 것 자체가 잘못이었을지도 모르고.

“뭘 어떻게 해.” 헉스가 신경질적으로 눈을 흘겼다. 맷은 한숨을 내쉬었다.  
“우리 이제 어떻게 할 거냐고. 그냥 몰랐던 것처럼 넘어갈 건 아니잖아. 어떻게 할 건데.” 맷은 판결을 기다리는 죄수가 된 것마냥 초조한 표정이었다. 헉스는 잠깐만 기다려 하고 건너방으로 사라졌다.

맷은 고개를 푹 숙인 채 소리 없는 비명을 질렀다.

‘말하지 말걸. 아니 그냥 헤어질걸.’ 맷은 두 손이 축축해지는 걸 느끼며 눈을 꼭 감았다. 그리고 ‘차라리 빨리 말하고 빠르게 헤어질 걸’ 같은 이제와선 하등 쓸모없게 되어버린 후회를 계속했다. 차라리 그때 헤어져 버렸다면 지금만큼 비참하거나 슬프진 않았을 것 같다는 생각에 맷은 조금씩 눈물이 났다. 쪽팔리긴 했지만, 이미 자신의 가장 쪽팔렸던 비밀이라고 할 수 있는 것을 헉스에게 다 말해버린 터라 거리낌이 없었다. 갑작스레 시작되어버린 눈물은 멈출 줄 몰랐고 맷은 코까지 훌쩍여가며 울어대기 시작했다.

“야 일어나봐.”  
“…뭔데.” 헉스는 맷의 눈앞에 검은색 가죽으로 된 고급스런 케이스를 내밀었다. 맷은 멍하니 헉스가 내민 케이스를 바라봤다. 이게 뭐냐고 물어볼 필요는 없었다. 맷은 그게 뭔지 아주 잘 알고 있었으니까. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 이 상황을 이해하진 못했다. 맷이 멍하니 설명이 필요하다는 눈빛으로 헉스를 바라보자 헉스는 얼굴을 붉히며 헛기침을 두어 번 했다. 맷의 붉어진 눈가가 안쓰러웠지만, 콧물을 주렁주렁 매달고 있는 꼴이 너무나 웃겼다. 헉스는 필사적으로 웃음을 참기 위해 노력해야 했다. 입가가 부르르 떨리는것이 느껴졌지만, 다행스럽게도 맷은 눈치채지 못한 것 같았다.

“넌 내가 널 알아보지 못했다고 했지만, 난 이만큼이나 우리 관계를 진지하게 여기고 있었어.” 맷이 아무런 대꾸도 하지 않자 헉스의 얼굴은 더 새빨개졌다. 결국 그는 고개를 푹 숙이고 아 원래 너 이사 오는 날 주려고 했는데 라던가 더 멋있게 주려고 했는데 같은 찌질한 말들을 웅얼거리며 피식피식 웃기 시작했다.

“뭐라고?” 맷은 여전히 멍한 얼굴이었다. 지금 얘가 뭐라고 하는 거야. 라고 말하는듯 한 그 얼굴을 바라보며 헉스는 쪽팔림을 뒤로하고 최대한 멋있어보이기 위해 미소를 지었다. 마침내 헉스의 얼굴이 금방이라도 폭발할 것 처럼 새빨갛게 변했을때 쯤 한참동안이나 멍하니 있던 맷은 헉스의 손 위에있는 케이스를 낚아챘고 그 순간 헉스는 안도하며 맷에게 키스했다.

 

 

**

“근데 우리 내일 어떻게 출근해?”  
“…. 파스마가 아무 말도 하지 않았길 기도해.”


End file.
